


Love is a Strange Thing

by atributetotheclassicmovies



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atributetotheclassicmovies/pseuds/atributetotheclassicmovies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up piece to <em> Something Meant to Be </em>.<br/>Illya prepared to move in with Napoleon, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Strange Thing

“Illya, isn’t the moving truck going to be here by 1? It’s already 3 o’clock.” Napoleon paced around the living room as he talked to Illya on the phone. 

“I called it off.” Illya said after a short pause. 

“Is everything alright?” Napoleon asked worriedly. 

“I’m sorry, Napoleon, I just can’t.” 

“Oh.” Napoleon didn’t know what to say next. Even though he believed that he knew Illya very well, since they had been partners for years, still, maybe they should take things a bit slower. It was really a big deal to live together like a married couple. A horrible thought suddenly passed through Napoleon’s mind. _Perhaps… Illya doesn’t love me? Is it possible that it’s only a sudden passion that led him to say he wanted to live with me?_ The thought sent chills down his spine. _No, no, don’t talk nonsense, Napoleon Solo._

“You really shouldn’t force yourself, you know. I agree, we should take things a bit slower. No worries, Pumpkin and I will be waiting, whenever you are ready.” Napoleon tried to sound as normal as possible. 

“What are you talking about?” Illya asked. 

“Well… Love is a very strange thing, don’t force it…” Napoleon continued. 

“What?” Illya was even more confused. 

“What?” Napoleon repeated. 

“I think you misunderstood me, Napoleon. I said I can’t because I simply can’t decide what I should pack and what I should throw away.” 

“Oh!” Napoleon felt relief and was glad that they were on the phone, because he really didn’t want Illya to see him now, red as a tomato. 

“Do you need help?” Napoleon asked after calming himself down. 

“Could you? That will be great.” Illya said. 

“Sure! Be there in a minute.” 

......

Napoleon stepped inside Illya’s apartment. Illya’s small figure nearly disappeared within his mass belongings. 

“I don’t know you have so many stuffs.” 

“You don’t know a lot of things about me, Napoleon.” Illya teased. 

“What’s this?” Napoleon asked as he picked up a weird-looking cup. 

“That’s from one of my cousins.” 

“Can I say it’s ugly?” 

Illya looked up at him. “You can, because it IS ugly.” 

“Then why do you still keep it?” 

“Well, she made it for me, so…” Illya shrugged his shoulders. 

“Uh-huh.” 

Napoleon turned over the cup and observed it more carefully. 

“Man, that’s the ugliest thing I’ve ever seen.” They both couldn’t help but laughed. 

“OK, Napoleon, down to business. Here are two boxes,” Illya pointed at them. “one says ‘Keep’, and the other says ‘Trash’.” 

“Alright, but I don’t know what you want or don’t want.” Napoleon said. 

“I trust your judgments.” Illya replied confidently. 

......

They occupied themselves with the stuffs and were finally done packing after three hours. 

“Illya, I’m done here.” 

“I finished too.” 

Illya went over to Napoleon and looked into the trash box. He picked up something that Napoleon didn’t even have words to describe it. 

“Why did you throw this away?” 

“Uh… Because it looks like a piece of trash to me?” Napoleon tried to phrase it more agreeable, but he was too tired to be polite. 

“How could you!” 

Illya took another piece of unknown item from the trash box. 

“And this one is not trash!” 

“You said you trust my judgments!” Napoleon did not attempt to suppress his irritation anymore. 

“I said I trust your judgments because I was stupid enough to believe that you know what’s valuable and what’s not!” 

“You call this valuable?” Napoleon sneered. 

“How do you even call this piece of filth?” Napoleon said sarcastically. 

Illya stared at him furiously. Napoleon sighed. 

“I’m sorry, Illya. Look, you decide for yourself what you want or not. I have no right to decide for you.” He walked towards the balcony. 

Illya looked after him and threw his stuffs on the ground. 

“Wait! Napoleon! I… should be the one to apologize.” Illya paused. 

“I asked for your help, and I treated you like this…” 

He took Napoleon’s hands. “No hard feelings, Napoleon Solo?” 

Napoleon tried to be angry, but his eyes revealed the affections he had for Illya. 

“How can I ever be mad at you? But I must say, Illya, sometimes you need to let go, you know?” 

“I know, I know.” 

They sat down and watched the sunset silently. 

“But there’s one thing I’ll never let go.” Illya turned to Napoleon and looked into his eyes. 

“What’s that?” Napoleon believed he knew the answer, but he still wanted to hear from Illya. 

“You.” Illya said as he leaned forward to kiss him. 

-The End-


End file.
